Jily Drabbles
by yourstrulydani
Summary: A collection of drabbles for butterflygirly99's The 5 Drabbles Competition with the pairing James/Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt Used : Event : A Ball**

**Word Count : 199**

* * *

><p>Lily wore a teal chiffon dress, the hem reaching just below her knee. The Potter Manor was bursting of wizard and witches from all over Great Britain for the Potters' annual Ball. She could feel the eyes of their guests boring onto her. What family was she from? Was she a Weasley, for she had red hair? Was she even a Pureblood? Lily nervously fidgeted with her hands while anxiously waiting for James' return.<p>

It was the summer after their last year in Hogwarts; Lily and James were finally together. That night, James had planned on introducing her to his parents. They badly wanted to meet the lady their son had been deeply infatuated with.

Days before the big Ball, Lily had practiced on which lines she will be saying to the Potters. She needed to make a good impression. She also carefully picked a gorgeous dress for the matter.

Lily soon felt a warm hand slide to her wrist and tug on them-James. He was looking dashing tonight with his raven hair brushed back and his dress robes neatly ironed.

James gave her a soft, lopsided smile. "They're going to love you, Lily. Don't worry about it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt Used : Object - Place Mat**

**Word Count : 147**

* * *

><p>Lily Potter scowled at her husband who was eating indulgently on their new oak table. Without. A. Place. Mat. Being the control freak Lily was, she wanted everything in order. Curtains opened by 8 am, her cat Minnie fed mid-afternoon and the dishes washed before watching Muggle T.V.<p>

"James!" Lily scolded, mildly slapping him on the back of the head. "I told you to use a place mat when eating on the table!"

"Ow! Lily, I'm going to call the Department of Battered Husbands and report you!" James pouted, nursing the back of his head.

"Oh, shush. There's no such thing." she just rolled her eyes at him and slid a lacy place mat underneath his bowl.

"But there is such thing as Department of Love-Making. I'm the Head." James wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Merlin, Potter, you make such lame jokes."

"But you're a Potter, too!"

"Unfortunately."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt Used : Color - Bronze**

**Word Count : 126 **

On the first night of their honeymoon, Lily just could not believe it was Marlene who packed her luggage. Of all people, it just had to be her! Everybody knew her best friend had a mind of an adolescent boy's. All she packed were revealing clothes, flashy underwear and flimsy nightgowns.

She could hear James guffawing on their room. _Great, he finally found it._ She strode through the door to their room where she saw James holding a pair of lacy bronze thongs.

"Lily! I found your granny knickers!" he teased, twirling it in the air with his index finger.

"James! I don't have anything to wear." she worried, holding her towel tighter around her body.

"Then don't wear anything, I don't mind." James cheekily grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt Used : Object - Door**

**Word Count : 114**

**Greek Mythology Mega Challenge / Prompt : #37 Asclepius - Write about St. Mungos Hospital**

* * *

><p>"JAMES POTTER PUSH ME FASTER!" Merlin, ow- OWWW!" Lily shouted loudly as they entered the Hospital. They pushed through doors, lots of them, until they finally arrived at the maternity wing.<p>

"I NEED IMMEDIATE ATTENTION! MY WIFE IS-" James hadn't even finished his sentence when Lily's booming voice overcame his.

"GET ME A ROOM! I'M GIVING BIRTH!" Lily screamed, her breathing ragged and short. Her face was almost the color of her fiery hair.

"Lily, Lily- breathe in, breathe out." James encouraged, turning her chin to face him.

"I CAN BREATHE THE HELL I WANT!" Lily squeezed his hand hard.

"O-Of course, love. Don't be angry. Our little angel is coming his way."


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt Used : Song -Where the Wind Blows by Coco O**

**Word Count : 128**

They had been walking all over Muggle London for a whole day and James was tired. He had sore feet and an overloaded brain from seeing new, Muggle things in various shop that are not Madam Malkin's nor Ollivander's.

Lily had owled him a week before, inviting him over for a date. Of course James accepted- he had missed her dearly. And it wasn't often that Lily was the one who initiated in asking for a date.

"Lily, I'm serious. Where are we going?" James turned his head over to look at the beautiful girl beside him, which had a light dusting of pink on her cheeks from the cold.

"Let's just go where the wind blows, love." Lily smiled.

James nearly melted at the sight of it.


End file.
